wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =German Librarians Search For Books Stolen By Nazis= German libraries could hold as many as a million books that were robbed by the Nazis during World War II.http://www.spiegel.de/international/germany/0,1518,586379,00.html The library shown below is the Duchess Anna Amalia Library, Weimar, Germany, where 440 such books were found. *"Sorry about trying to wipe your people from the face of the earth but, uh, hey...got your book back!" Ace-o-aces 02:20, 29 October 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Visits His Ailing Grandmother In Hawaii= * Joe Cool goes looking for rootbeer. --Grazon 19:21, 30 October 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Attends Meeting At NSA Headquarters= * Must... Not... Giggle... Maniacally.... Atenea del Sol 07:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Vice President Ever Attends Same Meeting At NSA Headquarters= * I'm watching you. Seriously. Atenea del Sol 07:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) =Chicken Eats Lunch With Elephant= *"Oh man, that is the biggest worm I have EVER seen!" Ace-o-aces 02:18, 29 October 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Signs Agreement With Mexican Official= * Damn, how is this Mexican able to read this test so fast! I went to Stanford and I can barely keep up!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) =Alaska Senator Ted Stevens Found Guilty On All 7 Counts= * I just know they're going to make me suck a series of tubes. --Grazon 23:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) * Reporters! Please stnd back! You wouldn't like Senator Stevens when he's mad!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:51, 3 November 2008 (UTC) =Group Prays To Ban Gay Marriage= *"Braaaains! Gay Braaains!" Ace-o-aces 02:16, 29 October 2008 (UTC) =Cambodian Monk Lights Candles For Evening Prayers= * "...I'll light this one for Sarah Palin, and this one for banning gay marriage, and this one for taking evolution out of schools, and this one for..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:58, 3 November 2008 (UTC) =Elizabeth Hasselbeck Introduces Sarah Palin In Florida= =Joe Biden Visits An Obama Campaign Office In Florida= * "For the last time, Senator Biden, please stop saying 'Dyn-o-mite!' I'm not Jimmy 'J.J.' Walker!"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:40, 30 October 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maverick Ever Speaks To Crowds In North Carolina= =California Condors Return To Rebuilt Aviary= * We're waiting for McCains campaign to stop limping and just die. ---- =Dog Dressed Up For Halloween= "I am SO gonna bite by owner." Ace-o-aces 15:46, 30 October 2008 (UTC) =14th Annual Chocolate Festival Held In Paris, France= =Philadelphia Phillies Defeat Tampa Bay Rays To Win Baseball's World Series= Philly Fans: "Boooo!.......No wait, what's the opposite of boo? We forgot." Ace-o-aces 02:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) =Bill Clinton Joins Barack Hussein Obama On The Campaign Trail In Florida= =Cabbage Patch Creates McCain Doll= =The Greatest Maverick Ever Attends National Security Roundtable In Florida= =Group Of Peruvian Shamans Show Their Support For U.S. Candidates= =Barack Hussein Obama Selects A Jack-o-lantern For Halloween= =Joe The Plumber Meets The Greatest Maverick Ever= * "Start wearing a goddamned watch, for Christ's sake!"--OHeL 09:37, 31 October 2008 (UTC) =Refugees Flee Fighting In Congo= =The Greatest President Ever Returns To The White House After Visiting With The Republican National Committee= =Famed Berlin Airlift Airport, Tempelhof Closes= Built by Nazis, essential hub for the famed Berlin Airlift, after 85 years Tempelhof closes =Hundreds Of Thousands Of People Take Advantage Of Early Voting= =The Greatest Vice President Ever Endorses The Greatest Maverick Ever For President= "Oh yea, that babe is totally checking out my ass!" Ace-o-aces 02:15, 3 November 2008 (UTC)